


Kazemaru and Sakuma take on their worst fears! The eye exam of doom!

by magiinemagiine



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Comedy, Eye Contact, Eye Trauma, Football | Soccer, Forced Eye Contact, Gen, Hilarity, Hospitals, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiinemagiine/pseuds/magiinemagiine
Summary: After much time spent second guessing themselves and doubting their own skills at the game of soccer, Kazemaru and Sakuma both decided that maybe it was time..to get their eyes checked. They’ve done so well as children, but as adults, they feel that they’re lacking in a lot of their techniques! Being used to the teasing towards them about their one-eyed way of doing things, it suddenly struck a chord, and the two took it in their own hands to get… well, an eye-examination.
Relationships: Kazemaru Ichirouta & Sakuma Jirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta/Sakuma Jirou
Kudos: 12





	Kazemaru and Sakuma take on their worst fears! The eye exam of doom!

**Author's Note:**

> hey all!! it's been so long.. this fic means a lot to me and it took me forever to finally finish it, but i'm glad it's here at last! here's hoping that i can put out more content faster..  
> but please enjoy! this one is all in good fun and meant to be silly, just some nice and well needed kazesaku interaction!

“Man… maybe that look was cool and all years ago, but it’s okay to use both of your eyes, I swear!” Someoka spoke with frustration to who else but Kazemaru, who had been seated at the bench and drinking a fair amount of water from his tall container. Placing the water bottle on the ground near his leg, Kazemaru leans back against the walls of the bench shelter and disregarding Someoka’s gibberish.

Someoka plopped down on the grounds of the soccer field, a look of anger overtaking his face. A reunion game just finished taking place between the legendary members of Raimon, the large group of members splitting themselves into two smaller groups and having an intense match purely for the enjoyment of it. Kazemaru’s team had lost a very close match, but they likely could have won if Kazemaru didn’t miscalculate the other team’s tactics, letting them gain a hold of the ball and secure the win at the last second. Geez, how could he, he’d wonder.

Endou approached the tired Kazemaru to give him a light pat on the shoulder. “It’s fine, don’t mind it! In the end we all got to play together again, it’s been forever since just us guys played a nice game!”

 _How sweet of Endou, to be so considerate even after it was clear who cost the team the game_ , Kazemaru thought. _Maybe it was best to think like him!_

Like Endou says, the original members have only played together as a whole so few times since entering the world of the adults. With a light sigh, Kazemaru looked down at his dirt covered hand, soon placing a fingertip at his own chin while he got deep in thought.

“Y… yeah, you’re definitely right Endou!” He said excitedly after a few minutes, looking up at his longtime friend in joy. “Maybe we’ll get them next time, but I was too rusty though…” he spoke lightly soon after, looking down suddenly as he found himself not being able to face Endou properly now.

Endou took a seat beside the speedster and offered him the ball to hold onto, Kazemaru doing so. “It’s fine, Kazemaru! I think a lot of us needed that practice… but if you really feel like you didn’t do so well, just keep practicing! I was surprised to see you miss the ball like that, but that doesn’t mean you can’t pick yourself up and get better for next time! Even though I feel like I lack in some areas right now as well.” Endou’s laugh was the same as always, as well as his cheery smile.

His words were already such a help to Kazemaru. Kazemaru took his captain’s words close to his heart, looking down and holding onto the ball tightly as he thought to himself. _Why did I miss the ball so easily like that? Me of all people? I’m not lacking in speed… could it be… my eyesight?_

“I got it now, thanks Endou. I think I know what I should do,” said Kazemaru, grinning towards Endou and giving him the ball before standing right up with his water bottle in hand and walking off. Endou looked at him with a confused expression, but was quick to smile in acknowledgement, nodding at him and waving shortly after.

“You better not slack off again next time, Kazemaru!” said Someoka, who only stood up to yell loudly at Kazemaru as he was walking. He now sounded a bit more lighthearted, his tone being the typically cheerful kind of yelling that Someoka usually does. They didn’t know where Kazemaru would be off, except that they would definitely see him again.

_Meanwhile, in the dark castle of soccer known as Teikoku Academy…_

“Were you doing alright back there? I don’t think I’ve ever seen Fudou outplay you like that…”

Genda was seated with Sakuma inside the locker room deep in their facility, Sakuma panting as he recovered from an intense one-on-one match against Fudou. It started out as a match for the sake of entertainment since the two of them could never go a second without some playful arguing—but it soon evolved into a fierce confrontation between them, one which didn’t go in the favor of Sakuma. Genda could feel the anger that was coming from Sakuma, almost like a dark cloud hovering over the captain’s head; all he could do was try to comfort him. Before Genda could reach his hand toward Sakuma and speak, the cyan-haired captain of Teikoku rose to his feet.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll be fine. It was just Fudou.” He turned to Genda to smile at him and soon enough, he began laughing. Genda was a bit confused, scratching his cheek and staring at the other.

“It really is just Fudou, Genda! I’m acting as if it was the biggest threat ever… I’ll be fine, I won’t let that homeless loser get the upper hand next time, heh!” Sakuma continued his devilish laughter as he exited the locker room, storming off like an angry customer.

Genda only stared in confusion. “Wha…. a homeless loser?” Genda soon found himself nodding in acceptance. “Well, yeah…”

Out of the room and away from the sight of Genda, Sakuma furiously punched the wall in the hallway, his other hand placed over the eyepatch that kept him company.

“Grrrr… that goddamned Fudou. Who does he think he is?” He calms down once he is done projecting his anger, releasing a deep sigh. “Maybe it’s me who’s been slacking… But, how?”

Genda exits the locker room, crossing both his arms. “You weren’t slacking at all, Sakuma. You were playing as you always do! The only thing I saw from you that needed some work was your… uh, maybe direction? You kept missing some really obvious steals….”

“Obvious steals huh…” Sakuma replies in a low voice, turning to Genda and pointing at him, his expression still filled with anger. “So, what, you’re saying my eyesight sucks now?” He glared ever so slightly.

Genda only gulps, his eyes widening and his feet stepping back slowly. “N… no, of course not! I’m just telling you what it was that I saw—”

Sakuma walked towards Genda to the point of cornering Genda against the locker room door, quickly slamming his own hand against the door right beside Genda’s head. The captain looked up at Genda as if he was going to end his life right then and there. Genda had nowhere to go!

“Sakuma—” Genda turned his head slightly to peek at Sakuma’s hand, now back at him and forced into eye contact.

“…. Genda, I think you might be right,” said Sakuma, looking down and removing his hand from the door. That menacing aura and enraged voice was soon no more, and Sakuma now seemed like a small puppy who needed a hug. “If you’re right about what you said, maybe I might need to get my eyesight checked or something, right? It might be better than being so mad at myself.” Sakuma leaned against the wall, staying close to Genda, also crossing his own arms against his chest.

Genda only chuckled nervously, leaning close to Sakuma so that their shoulders rested against each other. If anything, he knew that his captain needed some comfort, even if he didn’t ask for it. “Well, who am I to say, really. If you think it’ll help clear some stuff up or help you make progress, then… go ahead and do it!”

Sakuma turned his head to the side, smiling innocently at Genda. “It’s always nice how encouraging you are. I’m here for you as well if you ever feel dejected like this. Perhaps you’re right though… I can’t stay upset at myself for the entire day. I'll get changed and go, but I’ll go alone though, I wouldn’t want to occupy your schedule with my own appointments.”

“Are you sure? I totally wouldn’t mind—”

Sakuma held his hand out, covering Genda’s face. “I am sure. Besides, it’s been a while since you’ve had a day off from the facility… you should go see if the zoo is still accepting new caretakers. I think it still fits you better than being here…”

In later years, it had been a huge aspiration of Genda’s to eventually work with animals, especially a strong need he developed to get closer to lions. He had only told Kidou and Sakuma so far yet had often been unlucky with the timing of landing a job at a famous zoo.

“That is true, I haven’t looked in a little while… and the facility hasn’t been so busy lately. Perhaps I could make a visit, but are you sure you don’t need company? What if they mess up your eyes or something and you can’t walk home?” He questioned Sakuma with worry in his voice.

“Don’t be silly, Genda. Even if that was the case, I’m sure I’d be alright! It is me after all…” said Sakuma, laughing a little afterwards while patting Genda’s shoulder, soon entering the locker room to finish changing. It wouldn’t be for another few hours that he would finally bring himself to the nearest clinic, something he had no memory of ever doing before, and if he has, well, his memory must’ve been not so good.

_Later throughout the day, Kazemaru and Sakuma in different locations had now felt the strong urge to go through with their plan of getting their eyesight checked. Both had been cautious of the entire idea, but the more time that passed, the more that they felt sure they had to do it…!_

“This must be the place, thank god it isn’t full…” Kazemaru stood outside of the large clinic, looking up at it while he felt unsure of himself. Would the results come out awful? Would he have to switch his hairstyle so that his other eye would be the uncovered one? So many thoughts ran through his head as he hugged himself, clinging onto the fabric of his brown jacket. The clouds were growing gloomy as well, maybe a sign of awful things to come. His head was full of so many awful thoughts, all over a probably very fast paced and harmless eye examination. “I wish I had brought someone with me, probably could have used the company… then again, no one should be knowing about this either."

He could hear the loud noise of a car stopping not too far from where he stood. Kazemaru turned around quickly, noticing an all-black vehicle idling in the middle of the street. The door soon opened, and out came a very familiar figure. The fancy suit and the elegantly long jacket, that recognizable hair, and once in full view, the memorable eyepatch of his. _What? Why Sakuma?_

Closing the door behind him as he was stepping out, Sakuma felt himself in shock at the person that he was staring at from the long distance. _Kazemaru? You’ve got to be kidding me…_

They just stood there awkwardly, eventually turning their faces to the side after a few minutes.

 _It’d be so… weird. What if he came because he had the same problem?_ Thought Sakuma to himself, now sweating a little bit at the sudden surprise that was Kazemaru.

_Sakuma. Eyepatch. Eye examination? No way… maybe he’s here to visit someone. That would be quite funny if we were here for the same thing, haha…_

Taking a deep breath, Sakuma stood up straight and began walking towards the clinic, his lips trembling slightly as he took each step. He noticed that his old friend also seemed a bit nervous, maybe due to randomly finding Sakuma here—or something more than that.

 _Ah, crap. Here he comes._ Kazemaru straightens himself up, smiling sheepishly and holding his hand out, waving weakly at the other one-eyed friend. “It’s uh, weird to see you here. Did someone get injured at Teikoku?”

Sakuma nodded at Kazemaru as if to greet him, the two one-eyed acquaintances now standing much closer. “Not quite, no… I’m here for a more, uh, personal appointment.”

Kazemaru moved a bit closer to him, the two of them now standing side by side and looking up at the clinic. “Me as well, yeah. I haven’t talked to you in a little while though, are you doing fine?”

Sakuma turns his head to the side, grinning at him. “Definitely not… at least not today. What about you? You don’t look too good yourself. You already look bad enough in that outfit, I need to take you shopping one of these days.”

Kazemaru chuckled quietly, looking down at his brown jacket, his expression becoming a slightly frustrated one. “This jacket is nice though… I prefer it over that ugly suit of yours. Did Kidou run out of different colors for you then? It’s a bad color.”

Sakuma giggled at the sudden remark, Kazemaru following up with his own gentle laughter.

“You’re still pretty funny at least… but for real though, we must get you out of those clothes, I’m sure you wouldn’t like wearing something that Fudou would love to throw on himself.”

“Well, as long as the two of us don’t look like we’re twins or something… I don’t know if I could handle a suit—” Kazemaru shook his head, now glaring at Sakuma and pointing at him, his voice suddenly getting louder. “Wait, enough of this! Why are you here exactly! Just tell me already!”

Sakuma bounced back at the angered Kazemaru. Well, if he could tell anyone else besides Genda, it was for sure the man standing right in front of it. Sakuma pressed a finger against his own cheek, tapping himself a bit as he stood there in thought.

“I suppose it _truly_ is nothing serious, we’re both overacting. Possibly. Well, I’m here because I think I need my… eye examined. Sounds quite dumb saying it out loud…,” his voice lowered in volume the more he spoke, almost like he was ashamed of admitting that he might have been having difficulty with his superior eyesight.

Kazemaru let out a sigh of content upon hearing Sakuma, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and then looking at the other with a more confident expression. “I’m here for the same thing as well! Though, it is quite hilarious how we happen to always meet again during the weirdest moments… this’ll be something we remember years from now, surely.” He laughed.

Sakuma began to walk past Kazemaru, his hand patting his friend’s shoulder in the process. “Right, right. Off we go then, yeah? That was a whole waste of time.”

“We can laugh at it over drinks… I’d like to have a proper word with you later anyways,” said Kazemaru as he turned around to catch up to the other.

The clinic’s lobby didn’t have too many people sitting around as it would normally, and even better for the two of them, no familiar faces at all. It would be embarrassing for either of them to see one of their friends there for whatever reason—both of their brains could not even begin to imagine explaining this awful situation to anyone else they knew besides each other now. It didn’t take too long for either of them to make their appointment, an exam that would not take either of them any longer than maybe a couple of minutes. Kazemaru sat himself down on a chair that belonged to a line of chairs, Sakuma going ahead and seating himself right next to him. The two of them looked awfully pale despite how small of a situation this was. Kazemaru’s hands were on his lap, visibly trembling, his lips shaking. Sakuma appeared slightly more composed, though also having a case of jitters.

“So, you’ve never really taken one before, Sakuma?” spoke Kazemaru in a soft and quiet tone, tilting his head to look over at Sakuma.

“…. Not really, no. It was never necessary. Maybe it’s still unnecessary. Maybe we’re both wasting our time… maybe.” He only stared down at his hands, both clutching onto his expensive pair of pants.

They could hear the faint sound of the glass doors sliding open, not bothering to look at who it was that had entered the clinic. The small talk at the front desk started off as a low mumble for a short while, before suddenly increasing—the new patient had a voice that echoed throughout the waiting room, causing everyone to turn their attention to whatever was suddenly going down at the front desk. Tall and slightly muscular, big hair with a portion of it wrapped into a bun, and even more hair resting on each shoulder, small white beads decorating it all.

“Please! You’ve gotta get me an appointment right this instant! Ahead of the rest of the people here! It’s a life emergency, and my hands depend on it! I beg for thee!”

This odd yet fancy looking man got down on his knees, his head against the cold floor as he begged. You tell anyone about this encounter, and they’ll all answer equally, _why that must be Saginuma, isn’t it?_

“What in the world is he doing here, of all places?” Sakuma said in pure shock, though the confused expression on his face remained.

“Please! Please!” Saginuma continued to beg. He swore on his life that he needed this appointment more than anything right now. The nurse, startled, assured the man that she would see what she could do, though the truth was that he would probably not leave his waiting position for quite a while from now. He seemed a bit relieved from the way he lifted himself up from the ground, giving the nurse a warm smile that was much different from the Saginuma just seconds earlier. It didn’t take the former alien too long to come across Kazemaru and Sakuma near the line of seats, grinning at them and offering a thumbs up.

“It’s you two! This must be a fateful meeting, then!” He continued to show off that confident stare of his.

“What was that all about? What reason do you have to be here?” Sakuma sounded a bit startled. The way he said it was as if the clinic was a sacred realm and only a select few were allowed entry beyond the lobby’s glass doors.

“Well…” Saginuma clears his throat, taking a seat right beside Sakuma. “I believe this is the next step for me in life… today I noticed something that had struck me for the first time as a goalkeeper. At a practice game today, I wasn’t able to stop anyone’s shoot. I think I’m in need of new hands.”

Kazemaru’s immediate laughter caught the two of them off guard. “You came to a clinic with that in mind? You truly have gotten more silly with time, haven’t you?”

“Nonsense, fast one! I’ve hardly ever been to any sort of hospital but… well, I guess it’s because of Hiroto that I’m here. He told me to just ‘go to a hospital, or whatever; and now I’m here.”

Sakuma covered his mouth slightly so as to not let out a grin or a hint of laughter. “And so, you came here then, with nowhere else to go… Well, I admire how pure you are.”

The three of them sat there together as time passed, watching other patients getting called, leaving, and new faces entering the building and going through the usual process of getting their appointments. It would be a little while until they get called on. The fear of getting their eyes examined and the results going wrong was still there with the two one-eyed allies, and Saginuma had kept his eyes closed for the remainder of the time, his arms crossed, and his posture fixed. Like what happened with Saginuma much earlier, someone else who has crossed paths with Kazemaru and Sakuma in the past came marching through the doors, his entrance being much flashier than Saginuma—somehow. If anyone was capable of that though, it was definitely _this_ man. He had orange swimming shorts with coral patterns all over, a blue Hawaiian-styled shirt opened up with his chest for the whole world to see, and if that wasn’t already enough of a crazy appearance in this winter, he seemed to be carrying a child on his back while also holding a giant fish in his arms. Here enters _Tsunami_.

“Geez, I hope this is the right place!” He paced toward the front desk, his flip flops leaving water prints with every step he took. Tsunami dropped the giant fish right on top of the large desk, letting go of the kid on his back and seating him down right next to the fish. This was Hamano, who seemed to be looking a little pale himself. Hamano was looking down as he sat on the desk, his arms now wrapped around his stomach.

“Tsunami… are you sure this is the right place? It looks more like a pharmacy than a hospital—”

“My little friend here is feeling seasick and I think you guys can help him! We’re not even close to being finished hunting our loot, there’s plenty more out there to get, ain’t that right Hamano?”

Hamano lifted his head up gently, looking at Tsunami with quite the neglectful look, his usually tall hair slightly flopping down like a flower would when it’s unmaintained. “But… Tsunami, we’ve been out for like six hours now… and this one here is enough for the entire team I bet—”

“Alright nurse there’s gotta be medicine, right? Yeah? Anyway, put him down on the list, I won’t leave until he’s good!” Tsunami picked up the large fish and Hamano, carrying them both over his shoulders and waddling over to the waiting area. He stopped in utter shock at seeing the three old friends of his, grinning widely. Anyone knew his voice was only going to get louder from here.

“Sakuma! Kazemaru! Desarmginuma!”

Saginuma stood up with both of his fists held out. “How does one possibly mix up my names like that!?”

Kazemaru looked down immediately, keeping his eyes closed and whispering. “I don’t know them, I swear…”

Sakuma nudged Kazemaru’s elbow, whispering as well as the other two continued to talk loudly amongst themselves. “I think we should be ashamed we came in here so afraid. Your friend over there comes in with a giant fish and no fear…”

Being heard even less than the two one-eyed friends bickering was Hamano, who only cried, “I wanna go home…”

Tsunami eventually settled down and sat right beside Saginuma, Hamano next to him, and the fish on its own chair next to Hamano. It was safe to assume that everyone wanted to go home except for the highly motivated pair of Tsunami and Saginuma, both who entered this clinic as if their lives depended on it. The sound of a nearby door was heard opening, a doctor coming out with a sheet of paper in hand, taking a second to read off it before turning his attention to the people in the waiting room.

“Ichirouta Kazemaru?” The doctor asked. He looked around for a few more seconds and only waited there to see if anyone would stand up.

Saginuma looked over at Kazemaru. “Hey, that’s you. You’re not gonna go?” Tsunami looked over at his direction as well, even the sickly Hamano.

“Do you want me to go in with you?” said Sakuma to the now shaky Kazemaru. “We came in here together, we can celebrate once it’s all over.”

Kazemaru stood up, taking a deep breath and then sighing. “Fine, come.” He didn’t bother to look at the others as he walked in the direction of the doctor. Only a few steps and then he stopped to look over at Tsunami and the others seated down. “It was nice to see you guys, and I hope you stay healthy for the rest of your days. If you see Endou, tell him I’ll be seeing him soon… goodbye.” He continued to walk away, and before they all knew it, he was no more. Sakuma followed right after.

“Man… is he gonna be okay? What a weird guy that Kazemaru is, huh.” Tsunami shook his head side to side before checking over to see if the fish’s condition had altered.

 _You with the sea creature saying that of all things, get a load of this guy_ was all Saginuma could think of.

The waiting room had become slightly quiet thanks to a fine amount of people leaving, but nothing compared to the silence as they followed the doctor to one of the examination rooms. Sakuma was close to Kazemaru, looking over at him and noticing his body only trembling slightly. Kazemaru kept telling himself in his head that it was going to be okay and that he was _not_ going to receive any bad news, _at all._ Both took a seat beside each other once in the doctor’s office. Right across the office’s open door was a long hallway that led to a dead end, though that wall had a large sheet taped against it; that sheet being the one thing the two one-eyed allies had been fearing for most of the day, the eye examination chart! Filled with letters, colors, numbers, it all seemed so jumbled up to them when staring at it from where they sat, but clearly far away.

“Uh, hello?” The doctor called out to the two distracted men.

“Sorry—anyways, yeah… well you know why I’m here, l-let’s try to get this over quickly, yeah?” Kazemaru stared back confidently, though his lips trembled, much like his body just a few minutes prior.

The doctor only laughed a little before waving his hand side to side, as to shrug off Kazemaru’s worries. “No need to be so shaken up, is this your first time here? It shouldn’t take too long, surely!”

His words were reassuring, but for how long? The doctor stood up, motioning Kazemaru to also get up and step outside; he did so, only looking back at Sakuma with a minor look of worry on his face. Once they were out, Sakuma gently kicked the door with the tip of his shoe, gulping once it was all nearly closed. Kazemaru stood on the opposite side of the chart; such a small sheet of paper, it was so far, it was so menacing to him. His visible eye widened while staring at it, squinting and then widening again in the matter of seconds, it was like it was struggling in combat against this wall of a chart.

_Are the numbers purposely moving around? What is going on with this chart… no, focus, you’re exaggerating… it’s just a sheet of numbers and words._

In his head, this examination surely seemed like it was going on for hours. An internal struggle with his vision and the chart of words and numbers so deeply ahead of him. In reality? Just a minute or two. He was finally done. Inside of the doctor’s office was Sakuma who was visibly shaking. He jumped up at the sound of the door opening and the sight of the doctor and Kazemaru entering.

“Alright, he’s done!”

“K-Kazemaru…? That was it…? Are you okay?” Sakuma stood up, both hands smacked against Kazemaru’s shoulders before they were shaking him now.

Kazemaru looked up at Sakuma with a face of relief, almost like he’s been fed for the first time in years. “Yes, I’m fine. It was… okay. It’s over.” Kazemaru quietly sat down now without saying another word.

_Some time passed, and then some more, all ending with the two of them exiting the examination area and back into the waiting room as if they managed to overcome the most dangerous obstacle in a roleplaying game._

Saginuma’s cold expression altered into a brighter one, big smile and all, seeing the two nervous men from earlier in the day finally wrapping up their appointments and looking more relieved than ever. Tsunami as well seemed happy that both Sakuma and Kazemaru didn’t seem so jumpy.

“You guys did it! I’m proud to be able to witness those smiles!” said Saginuma as he marched towards them, patting them both roughly on their shoulders.

“Uhm, yeah! We did… it wasn’t too bad I suppose,” Kazemaru held Saginuma’s wrist to gently put it aside. He gave a small nod to Tsunami, then continued to walk towards the front doors. “I’ll see you all around, then! This was… quite the day.”

Hamano stood up from his seat, patting his stomach a bit and then grinning. “Well, all that time seated here has me feeling better… I think the best thing we did was come here, right, Tsunami? Though… I think I’m heading home right now.”

Tsunami only frowned at Hamano, ruffling his hair a bit before moving onto the fish, hugging it in his arms and standing up too. “Well, I guess we _did_ manage to snatch this fella here… that’s fine enough for me! Also, you’re doing a lot better!” He shared some laughter with Hamano, holding their sea friend out with both hands. Another victory for the two of them; they go home to a fine meal.

Sakuma gave Saginuma a polite bow before turning his back towards him. “I hope your appointments go well, the two of you.”

Saginuma looked down at his hands. “I appreciate your support! It must… I need the ability to catch the ball again, so with the new hands installed in this clinic, I can shove them in Hiroto’s face with glory! Surely… things will work out fine!”

Sakuma only looked down with a concerned look upon his face. “I’d love to stay here for the antics, but maybe it might be a bit much… farewell for now!” He began walking, soon making his exit through the two doors. To his surprise, Kazemaru had still been outside, leaning against one of the street light poles, his hand sending off a well-mannered wave. He smiled and caught up to him.

“Well, I’m one hundred percent sure we will not be worrying about any of that in days to come, huh?” Kazemaru joked, grinning.

“Probably not, no. I’m more surprised you’re still here. Did you miss your ‘bestie’ that much, maybe?” Sakuma gave the other’s arm a small smack before walking in the opposite direction of the clinic.

“Since when were the two of us best friends?” Kazemaru, now beside Sakuma, returned the favor of that friendly smack. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss our gossiping, though. You can pay for the meal, wherever is fine. I’m broke.”

Sakuma laughs a little, turning his head a little to side-eye Kazemaru’s outfit. “It is clear to me…”

“Hey!” A gentle shove was given to Sakuma; then laughter ensued between the two as they went along their way.

The results? Probably good enough, based on their mood. Even if they turned out bad, it didn’t matter since they finally went through the entire ordeal and came out completely unharmed. Perhaps they worried too much—but at least for them, the entire day would be something to laugh at years from now. The haunting confrontation against that damned eye examination chart.


End file.
